


Magic to Do

by fantasyseal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aliens (Kind Of), Alternate Universe - Magic, Canon Compliant, Childhood Friends, Fluff, M/M, Magical Boys, Pre-Relationship, Reluctant Sidekick Iwaizumi Hajime, Wannabe Alien Hunter Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasyseal/pseuds/fantasyseal
Summary: They've always been together, so really, it's no wonder they're together in this too.Little Tooru drags his friend out to look for aliens.Part of my Magical Boys AU, but stands alone.





	Magic to Do

“Iwa-chan, isn’t this exciting?” Tooru asks.

“We’re out so _late,”_ Iwaizumi complains.

“That’s the point!” Tooru grins. “Aliens are easier to see at night!”

“We’re going to…” Whatever fake-angry reply Iwaizumi comes up with is lost, and Tooru hears a shout behind him and a loud thump.

“Iwa-chan?” Tooru swings the flashlight around, scanning for Iwaizumi’s spiky head of hair. “Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi doesn’t respond, and Tooru goes from excited to worried. “Iwa-chan! Did the aliens abduct you?” Did the aliens take Iwaizumi instead of him? Is he actually the hero who saves his love from the aliens? That’s not _fair,_ he wanted Iwaizumi to rescue him! Well, he wanted Iwaizumi to ‘rescue’ him after he made friends with the aliens, but that’s not the point.

Something cold brushes past Tooru, and he shivers. “Iwa-chan?”

A blast of heat flings itself past Tooru, lighting up the night. He catches a brief impression of a river, somehow liquid in a way fire ought not to be, and then hears a screech and a shadow he hadn’t even noticed vaporizes.

“Hajime!” Tooru runs over, ignoring the rough forest floor’s effect on his balance. “Hajime, are you okay?”

Iwaizumi looks up with a worryingly distant look in his eyes, but Tooru’s so relieved to see him awake that he flings his arms around him. “Iwa-chaaaan!”

Iwaizumi shoves him backward. “Get off me, Oikawa.”

“…Iwa-chan?” Tooru gets up slowly, ignoring the sting of being last-named by _Iwa-chan._

“Stay back.” Iwaizumi stands. Tooru hears something like fear slip into his voice, so he puts his hands up in the universal _it’s okay_ gesture.

“It’s just me, Hajime,” he says.

“I said stay _back,_ you hopeless idiot.” Iwaizumi takes a step forward, and Tooru takes one back. Iwaizumi’s tone is _wrong,_ something an opponent Tooru’s just beaten would use. Not a voice that should be coming from Iwa-chan’s mouth, not toward Tooru. “I don’t want to hear you babbling on about your stupid aliens right now…”

Someone snatches Tooru and leaps up, away from Iwaizumi, and Tooru shouts and struggles. He wants to go back to Iwaizumi, try to help him.

“Quiet, please,” someone grunts, and sets him down, holding one wrist. “Stay here, okay? Kiri’s helping your friend.”

“I don’t know who you are,” Tooru snaps, tugging on his caught wrist, “and I want to go back to Iwa-chan.”

“I know.” His captor shifts into the moonlight, and Tooru blinks.

It’s like an alien whose only reference for a human was a supermodel magazine. He looks around Tooru’s age, but in spite of that, he has an unworldly quality to him. He wears a uniform, black and orange and _sparkly_ with a bright ‘1’ printed on it, and his hair is a black that shades to dark brick-red. Tooru wonders if he realizes how inhuman it looks.

The bright orange knee socks kind of ruin the effect, though. Tooru stares at them until the other boy goes red. “They weren’t my idea!”

“Are you an alien,” Tooru whispers.

“Uh…”

Someone else picks that moment to pop up, Iwaizumi in his arms. Tooru’s attention immediately focuses on him. “Iwa-chan!”

“He’s fine!” Kiri (probably) says quickly. “He’s just asleep.” He sets Iwaizumi down with an _oof_ and wipes his forehead. Another ethereal beauty, Tooru notices, another alien (one who’s done an even worse job at faking a human disguise than his captor). His hair is gray, sparkling silver in places, and a black capelet floats around his shoulders in a way human fabric absolutely should not be doing. His uniform matches his captor’s, except there’s a ‘2’ printed on it, and he’s missing the orange socks.

Tooru tugs insistently until Orange Socks lets him go and runs to Iwaizumi. “He’s cold,” he says, looking up at Kiri.

“He’ll be fine,” Kiri says, kneeling down. “What were you two doing out here so late?”

“Looking for aliens,” Tooru says, and beams at Orange Socks. “And we found them!”

Kiri snorts and then immediately covers his mouth. “Aliens…okay, sure, you caught us!” He holds his hands up in the _we come in peace_ gesture. “I’m from the Moon, and Kazan’s from Mercury. We’re, um, stationed on Earth to stop the Titan invasion.”

“There’s an invasion?” Tooru goes starry-eyed. He keeps one hand on Iwaizumi, just in case, but _aliens are real and he’s talking to them._

“Yeah,” Orange Socks nods. “Our, uh, our commanders have it under control. No need to worry. Can we take you two home? Titans, um, Titans prefer the darkness, so it’s still dangerous to be out here.”

“Will Iwa-chan be okay?” Tooru asks. Iwaizumi’s still his priority ( _aliens,_ Iwaizumi missed actual _aliens_ ).

“He’ll be fine,” Kiri says, ruffling his hair. “Are you okay?”

Tooru thinks about that. “Iwa-chan was acting mean.”

“It’s just the Titans.” Kiri sits down to be on Tooru’s eye level. “They think ruining human friendships is funny. That’s why Kazan and I are here. Iwa-chan-kun won’t remember any of this, so don’t tell him, okay? Our secret.”

Kazan, presumably, is the alien with the orange socks. Tooru nods until his hair falls into his eyes, and Kiri laughs again. “Come on, we’ll escort you home, okay? Iwa-chan-kun first. Do you know where he lives?”

Of _course_ he knows where Iwaizumi lives, and he tells Kiri as much with a little foot-stomp. He leads them there, out of the woods and to Iwaizumi’s street. Kiri summons a ridiculous amount of fog that Kazan uses to hide his climb into Iwaizumi’s open bedroom window, and comes back down alone.

“He’ll be awake for school tomorrow,” Kiri promises when he catches Tooru looking up at the window. “You’ll see him then.”

So Tooru lets them follow him back to his house, around back to his thankfully-first-floor bedroom, and slips in through the window. “Come in!” he says, waving at the aliens.

“We have to get back to patrolling…” Kazan starts, but Tooru opens the window wider and waves, and both of them sigh and get through, with some undignified squirming.

Tooru waves the little disposable camera he’d gotten for his birthday at them. “Can I take a picture of you? Please? I promise not to show anyone, not even Iwa-chan!”

Kazan runs his hand through his hair, but Kiri grins. “I don’t see the harm in that.” He flips Tooru’s bedroom light on and pulls Kazan into the frame, letting Tooru carefully point the lens at them and posing dramatically. Tooru takes three pictures, and then props the camera on his bed and sets the timer and dashes into the frame just in time.

“Thank you!” He clutches the camera to his chest. “Um, good luck stopping the invasion!”

“Get some rest,” Kiri says, smiling again. “We’ll handle the invasion.” He hops out of Tooru’s window and laughs when Kazan lands on his butt.

Tooru watches them go until they fade into the background, puts his camera carefully away, and falls asleep.

His dreams are about fifty percent aliens and fifty percent possessed Iwaizumi.

 

Tooru never takes Iwaizumi into the woods again. If Kazan and Kiri hadn’t been there, Iwaizumi might still hate him. He _can’t_ lose Iwaizumi, it’s out of the question.

So he settles for developing the pictures, making far too many copies with the library scanner and keeping the files on a flash drive just in case, and occasionally watches out his window. He throws himself into volleyball, doesn’t let the strange night affect his relationship with Iwaizumi because _that wasn’t Iwaizumi._ They have the same easy childhood-friend dynamic as ever.

And Tooru dreams less about Iwaizumi turning on him, and shoving him backward, as they get older.

Life goes on, it turns out, after you meet aliens.

 

Well, it does until Tooru starts hearing things.

**_Hello, Tooru-kun._ **

Tooru shrieks, undignified enough that he’s glad Iwaizumi isn’t here to hear it. “What the _hell.”_

**_I’m sorry to startle you, but I need your help._ **

Tooru rubs his temples. He’s hallucinating. The late nights are finally getting to him. Iwa-chan was right.

**_Kazan and Kiri are gone. I need you to fill their spot._ **

“You need _me_ to fill in for your alien soldiers?” Tooru asks, stretching out on his bed as nonchalantly as possible.

**_Essentially, yes. Any, er, species may be granted the power to stop the…_ **

“The Titan invasion,” Tooru says helpfully.

**_Yes. That. Kazan and Kiri can no longer guard here, and I’ve been searching for a replacement to cover this area. It’s of the utmost importance that it remain protected._ **

“Can’t the other aliens do it?”

**_We’re…stretched very thin. I’ve been forced to seek help from local Earthlings. You would be ideal, since you’re aware of the situation._ **

“Shouldn’t you beam down to tell me this?” Tooru chirps. “Like in _Star Trek?”_

 ** _We’ve advanced to the point where physical proximity for communication is unnecessary._** The voice sounds unimpressed. **_Please, Tooru-kun. You’ll have enough power to protect yourself, and the ones you love, and Iwa-chan-kun will be at your side if he wants to be._**

“He always does,” Tooru murmurs. “We’re always together.”

**_Please, think about it. I’ll check in with you._ **

“I’m not doing it without Iwa-chan,” Tooru says. “And his name’s Iwaizumi. _I_ get to call him Iwa-chan.”

 ** _Iwaizumi-kun, then._** He gets a faint impression of amusement from the Voice. **_Please talk it over. I’m available to answer questions, if necessary. And thank you._**

Tooru immediately grabs his phone and calls Iwaizumi. He picks up on the second ring. “It’s _one in the morning,_ Shittykawa.”

“Iwa-chan the aliens are back and the ones we met are gone and their boss needs us to help fight off the alien invasion.”

_“What.”_

“We have to protect our home,” Tooru says, firm and leaving no room for argument. “Iwa-chan, we can’t let the aliens kill people.”

“What fucking aliens.”

“The…” Tooru remembers, a little too late, that Iwaizumi doesn’t _remember_ the aliens. “Oh.”

“Did you just wake up,” Iwaizumi says, yawning over the phone. “Go to sleep, Tooru. We start at Seijoh in a week.”

“Iwa-chan, I’m _serious!”_ Tooru huffs.

“Talk to me about the aliens tomorrow,” Iwaizumi says, yawning again. “Night.”

That went well.

 

“Did you sleep?” Iwaizumi asks as soon as he sees Tooru.

Tooru flaps his hand at him. “Of course I slept! But, listen, we need to talk.”

“Is this about the aliens again.”

 _“Yes,”_ Tooru says, sticking his tongue out. “Iwa-chan, you trust me, right?”

“Except for the times when that sentence comes out of your mouth,” Iwaizumi says.

Tooru groans. “Just listen to me, Iwa-chan!” He pulls out one of his folders, the one with the little alien stickers all over it, and opens it, tugging out the picture and showing it to him.

“Are these…elementary schoolers?” Iwaizumi asks. “What are they _wearing?”_

“It’s a uniform,” Tooru says, sticking his tongue out. “And they’re _aliens!_ We met them! They wiped your brain with alien technology, but _I_ remember them.”

**_Hello, Iwaizumi-kun._ **

Iwaizumi, composed, put-together Iwaizumi, yelps like a little kid and jumps several feet into the air. Tooru does his best to look unaffected. “Do you always greet people like that?”

**_I apologize for startling you, Iwaizumi-kun._ **

“Gave me a fuckin’ heart attack,” Iwaizumi mumbles, and then “Oikawa, who the fuck is that.”

**_You may call me the Voice. I’m the, er, the aliens’ boss, and I’m mostly present to assure you that Tooru’s story is true. A distressing event happened the night you were taken, and you’ve blanked it out._ **

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi says, slowly, “did I get abducted by aliens.”

“I don’t think you left the planet,” Tooru says helpfully.

“I…okay.” Iwaizumi sits on a bench in the park where they practice volleyball on breaks. “Give me a minute.”

Tooru sits next to him. “It was only for a few minutes,” he says. “The two in the picture helped us.”

Iwaizumi stays bent over with his head in his hands for exactly one minute, and then straightens up. “Okay. Aliens exist. Why not. Why are you telling me this.”

“They’re gone.” Tooru taps the photo. “They can’t guard anymore, and the Voice-san asked me to help.”

**_You don’t have to use -san._ **

“I hate to break it to him, but we aren’t aliens.”

**_You can still help._ **

Iwaizumi looks at Tooru. “You’re set on this, aren’t you? You have that look.”

“Only if Iwa-chan wants to do it,” Tooru says, smiling. “You know that.”

“What happened to them?” Iwaizumi asks, tapping the boys in the photo.

 ** _…They’re all right._** The Voice sounds pained now. **_They stopped._**

“He’s not telling you everything,” Iwaizumi says.

“I know, Iwa-chan.” Really, he’s _far_ better at reading people than Iwaizumi is. “What happened?” he repeats to the Voice.

 ** _They don’t remember,_** the Voice says, after a beat of silence. **_That’s all._**

Oh.

 ** _…I miss them,_** the Voice continues, when Tooru doesn’t say anything. **_But they’re fine. Alive, and well. Filling the space they left is the priority._**

The aliens’ boss seems strangely human.

“Iwa-chan?” Tooru asks, tilting his head.

Iwaizumi’s usual glare softens. “Like I’d let you do this by yourself, idiot.”

**_I need permission from you both._ **

“Me first,” Tooru says, squeezing Iwaizumi’s hand and letting go. “Yes.”

A wave of water appears from nowhere and sweeps Tooru away. He hears Iwaizumi shout, but it feels nice, really, like a shower to ease sore muscles after practice.

His hair pulls back into a high ponytail (is it really long enough for that?), he feels his shorts shrink and something settle on his forehead, and the water fades away. Tooru balances neatly in his heeled shoes and beams at Iwaizumi. “How do I look?”

“Like an idiot.”

“Iwa-chan!”

“You have a _cape.”_ Iwaizumi points, and oh, yes, so he does. Not a fluffy capelet like Kiri’s, but a real, honest-to-God royal cape. “And a fucking crown.”

“I bet yours is worse,” Tooru huffs.

“Let’s find out!” Iwaizumi gets up. “My turn.”

His transformation is, interestingly, a giant sand mushroom. Tooru does his best not to laugh, even when it implodes into a little pile of sand and dirt that Iwaizumi lands on top of.

…He makes it about two seconds. _“Iwa-chan’s an alien!”_

Iwaizumi looks down at his very green hands, complete with needle-pointed spikes sprouting out of his arms. “What.”

 ** _Koujou and Mizu._** The Voice sounds pleased. **_You suit each other very well._**

Tooru howls with laughter. “You’re _green!”_

“You have a ponytail!”

“My ponytail is fabulous,” Tooru says, flipping it over his shoulder. “And _not green."_ It is, in fact, tinged Seijoh-blue at the ends, but it’s not green.

 ** _Thank you,_** the Voice says. **_You’ll take a lot of the burden off of Taiyo._**

“Who’s Taiyo?” Tooru asks. “Another alien?”

**_Er…yes. Younger than you two. He’s been patrolling largely by himself._ **

“Are all your codenames this creative?” Iwaizumi pokes at one of his needle-spikes and hisses.

**_Yes._ **

“So we just patrol at night?” Tooru chirps, to get Iwaizumi to stop exploring his cactus-y powers.

**_Yes. You see…_ **

 

“Why won’t you just _die?”_ Tooru shouts at the unholy abomination attacking some poor boy out too late. “Iwa-chan!”

“I know!” A handful of needles comes sailing past Tooru’s ear and sticks into the shadow monster’s side, but it doesn’t seem to do more than annoy it. Tooru swears and douses the thing in water to hold it still. He leaps on top of the water sphere and presses down, upping the pressure until the monster inside is crushed.

The effect, unfortunately, leaves everything soaked. Tooru can summon water, but not dismiss it. (Iwaizumi has complained _many times._ )

“Water’s good for cacti,” he says now, flapping his hand at a wet Iwaizumi. “You should be thanking me. Are you all right?” The last sentence is directed to the boy they’d found running away from the monster, who appears to have decided that the best course of action is to hide behind a tree trunk.

Gray hair shifts, and one brown eye peeks out. “Er, yes, thank you.”

Tooru’s jaw drops as the boy comes into clearer view. “Mr. Refreshing?”

**Author's Note:**

> iwaoi magical boys was requested ages ago and I wrote it while trying to avoid summer classwork  
> i hope this is what you wanted, Typhemoonrise   
> i live on feedback so feel free to leave a comment or talk to me about haikyuu over on tumblr @timidfantasist!


End file.
